Bestia con Cola: La Claridad que trae el Agua, el Dragón y la Luz
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Cada mil años, las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja deciden mandar a las Cascadas de la Verdad a sus mejores shinobi para aprender la sabiduría de los jinchuriki. Cada jinchuriki tiene asignado un aprendiz, pero, que sucederá con ellos? Amor, aventura, y un vínculo de confianza aparecerá cuando la venganza surja por la anterior jinchuriki del Tres Colas: Rin. GaaSaku, NaruIno, NejiTen.
1. El Deber de un Guerrero

Haro! Nueva historia, pero para los que pregunten, no, no es la que avisé y pedí que votaran en **"La Flor Resguardada entre las Dunas"** esta es otra que viene de ver varias películas, oír canciones y husmear imágenes chinas. Así es, como promete el título: está en relación con los jinchurikis, mas de mis ships raros! Sin mas preámbulo, les dejo leer... los escribo abajo!

0-0

NARUTO es de Masashi "EvitaLógicas" Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

=0=

Bestia con Cola: La Claridad que trae el Agua, el Dragón y la Luz.

.

.

.

 _Las Cascadas de la Verdad, aquellas que las habitan los seres mas sabios y poderosos sobre la Tierra, no dioses, pues son mortales de carne y hueso, pero mortales con el mayor poder de todos, las Bestias con Cola._

 _Tales bestias son selladas en estos mortales para evitar que destruyan el mundo, y ya dentro de ellos, la energía vital -o chakra- fluye con naturalidad de las bestias a los contenedores -también llamados jinchurikis- haciéndolos dueños de habilidades únicas._

 _En las cascadas, habitan nueve jinchurikis, contenedores de nueve bestias, las nueve en total, y son conocidos por tener rasgos de diferentes especies, como el jinchuriki del Una Cola, que es similar a un mapache, o el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas, que es similar a un zorro._

 _Cada mil años, nuevos jinchurikis aparecen, pero rara vez están los nueve reunidos._

 _Cada mil años, cuando los nueve habitan las Cascadas de la Verdad, los lideres de las cinco naciones eligen a nueve jóvenes dignos de aprender la sabiduría de los jinchurikis y trasmitirla de la respectiva nación que provengan._

 _Cada mil años, nuevos jinchurikis deben aparecer, descendientes de los nueve anteriores, aquellos hijos con un poder similar al de sus padres, pero esa parte... los jinchurikis no la tienen clara..._

 _Y por eso ahora... los líderes están eligiendo a los jóvenes dignos de la sabiduría jinchuriki._

 **"El Deber de un Guerrero"**

...

Era la hora.

La hora de despedirme de todos.

De mamá. De papá. De mi querida maestra Shizune.

De mis amigos y familiares.

\- Adiós Lee, te voy a extrañar...- él no teme llorar, una gran cualidad que deseo aprender algún día.

\- Adiós Sakura, te veré pronto, cuando vuelvas... te juro que seré mas fuerte y te enamorarás de mi!

\- Gracias Lee... hasta pronto...

Un sincero abrazo de amigos, no sé bien que decirle, él suele intentar conquistarme pero, simplemente, no le correspondo.

El amor. Por que pienso en eso en un momento así? Lady Tsunade me espera en la puerta de la aldea.

Mamá y papá miran a su hija partir, su única hija ir a un lugar desconocido para Konoha, para todos menos Lady Tsunade, las Cascadas de la Verdad.

Que voy hallar ahí? Mi futuro maestro o maestra. Pero nadie como Shizune.

Ocasiones como estas en las que deseo no ser la mejor de mi clase, ni una gran kunoichi capaz de controlar a la perfección el chakra.

Ocasiones como estas en las que deseo huir lejos sin que me vuelvan a ofrecer cual sacrificio.

Sacrificio? Shizune dijo que es un gran honor... si sobrevivo al entrenamiento exhaustivo de quien será mi maestro o maestra.

Tengo miedo, expectativas altas y mas miedo.

Que voy hallar ahí? La sabiduría mas ambicionada de todo el mundo.

Y quien sabe que mas...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mierda. Esto es una mierda.

Separada cruelmente de mis amigos y familiares, de mi estatus y la reputación que tanto me costó construir. Quién será Ino Yamanaka en una cascada en la loma del orto y siendo enseñada por un viejo verde? Púdranse todos.

Le voy a recriminar a el Raikage, pero antes, debo guardar toda mi ropa, al menos si voy a ser una hermosa kunoichi atrapada tras una mugrosa cascada, seré la mas hermosa kunoichi atrapada tras una mugrosa cascada. No se diga mas.

\- Lista Ino?

\- Papá, sabes que no te voy a perdonar por esto, cierto?

\- Eres la mejor kunoichi de Kumogakure, era de esperarse mi niña, serás bella, fuerte, inteligente y sabia, como nadie mas...!

\- Quizás pueda perdonarte, pero será un largo lapso de tiempo- con eso ya dicho, el Raikage A me guió hasta el carruaje predestinado para mi partida.

\- Vamos Ino, B nos espera dentro.

Ese Killer B, simplemente no lo soporto. Que pare un rato de cantar! Si es que el rap puede ser considerado canto, madre santa.

\- Ino Yamanaka, tu destino se hamaca, entre Kumo y la cascada!- ponedle que eso rima.

\- Tú cierra el pico, B.

\- Hazle caso B.

Y el resto del viaje fue silencio, en mi opinión, B jamás estuvo tanto tiempo callado, en que pensará? Ni pude escuchar al Raikage decir algo sobre una jinchuriki o lo que sea.

De todos modos, si fui la mejor en Kumo, seré la mejor aprendiz en las Cascadas.

Nadie me supera, nadie que yo conozca...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mas oculta división de los ANBU, Raíz.

Aquella en la me han entrenado, aquella en la que me han criado, aquella en la que me han elegido para ir y ser el aprendiz de un jinchuriki.

Por que? Por que a mi? Según las noticias que corren por Konoha, en mi misma aldea eligieron a una kunoichi mucho mas capaz que yo para ser aprendiz.

Por que yo? Por que a mi? Mi líder promete que seré un gran aprendiz, tanto, que podría vencer a la Hokage. Por que a la Hokage? Por que creerle? O por que no creerle?

Simplemente no sé. Pues de noche, mientras bajo nuestro, a medida que saltamos de rama en rama, visualizo la diligencia en la que viaja la aprendiz.

Y según mis datos, se llama Sakura Haruno.

Mi competencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Y recuerda Choji, si no hay comida, ve a la despensa y prepárate algo, entendiste hijo?

\- Basta! Deja a Choji en paz, su misión es aprender todo lo posible del jinchuriki que le sea asignado, pero enserio hijo- susurró su madre- cocina si no hay para comer rápido.

\- Ya, ya, ya entendí, gracias, y me voy, que el Tsuchikage me espera, adiós- con un beso en cada mejilla, Choji fue hasta el kage para ir en diligencia a las Cascadas.

Entre rocas, montañas escarpadas y caminos filosos, Choji no notaba que el viaje avanzaba hacia el País de la Cascada, un lugar remoto y lo suficientemente oculto y boscoso como para no ser sencillo hallar a los jinchuriki.

Pasando un puente.

El bosque y los pantanos.

Viendo a lo lejos un gran árbol con la base llena de peajes.

Un hombre habló con Kurotsuchi para pasar a los túneles. Fue una frase rara la que le tuvo que recitar, y seguro tenía algo que ver con el aprendiz. Choji comía atento a que podían decir de él o la compañía.

Y antes de notarlo, un largo camino casi en empinada recibe a Choji, varias diligencias mas y jóvenes con sus kage bajándose de estas.

\- Hokage, dé un paso al frente- la aludida mostró el tatuaje del kanji FUEGO que su elegida ostentaba en la palma derecha.

\- Kazekage, dé un paso al frente- e imitó a Tsunade mostrando a la elegida con el kanji AIRE en la palma derecha.

\- Tsuchikage, dé un paso al frente- lo mismo hizo Onoki y su elegido, con el kanji TIERRA.

\- Raikage, dé un paso al frente- así A dejó a su elegida con el kanji RAYO ante todos.

\- Mizukage, dé un paso al frente- la que nadie notó por su falta de escándalo, Mei Terumi y su elegida con el kanji AGUA.

Pronto, un chico y varios ANBU, tres diligencias mas y Killer B, empezaron a llegar, o en el caso de B, a caminar por la empinada escalera hacia quien-sabe-donde.

\- Muéstrate- para la sorpresa de Sakura, el chico con los ANBU, y una banda de Konoha, mostró el kanji FUEGO en su palma.

Lo mismo fue para un chico de ojos espejados con el kanji AGUA, una muchacha de rodetes con el kanji TIERRA y una chica sin banda ninja, sin kage, pero sobre todo, sin un kanji usual: el kanji SONIDO.

De donde proviene? Según la mente de Sakura, aquella chica podía ser de Oto, en el País del Sonido, no una gran nación ninja pero si lo suficientemente conocida para presentar un aprendiz.

Nueve aprendices.

Seis naciones.

Cinco kage.

Un escarpado sendero hacia lo desconocido. Hacia lo nuevo. Hacia el futuro.

Por que Killer B se había adelantado? Ino lo siguió de cerca a medida que iban subiendo, no reparaba en el cansancio, los otros aprendices o que las nubes se volvían mas densas, no llegaba el sol y su luz, las ruinas de mármol y piedra dura a su alrededor, o el acecho constante de seres.

Ino sólo quería saber que se trae el raro de B.

Que se trae y es tan importante, lo suficiente como para subir a toda velocidad en un lugar tan tenebroso.

.

.

.

Espero que este primer capítulo les sea de interés, dentro de poco tendré el segundo, si lo quieren, aquí estaré esperando un review que me lo confirme!

Buenas noches a todos y les escribo la próxima!


	2. Mal Comienzo

Haro! Bueno, estoy demasiado feliz por ver que esta historia ha sido bien recibida. Haré algunas aclaraciones, vale?

 **\- En este fic no incluiré a Sasuke y Hinata como personajes, por ende el SasuHina tampoco estará (por ahora no lo tengo en mis planes) osea que no, no son personajes a aparecer.**

 **\- Muchos de los shinobi originales del anime no están tal cual aparecen en el mismo. Ejemplo: Ino (como habrán notado anteriormente) proviene de Kumogakure (Aldea Oculta entre las Nubes) y Choji proviene de Iwagakure (Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas) y así.**

 **\- También mencioné en el comienzo del anterior capítulo, que los jinchuriki tienen rasgos animales, tales y como aparecen en la imagen que puse para con este fic. Ejemplo: Gaara tiene orejas y cola de mapache (también dicho en el comienzo)**

 **\- Las parejas (que el número limitado de caracteres para el summary no me permitió escribir) para este fic son:**

 **... GaaSaku... NaruIno... YaguYugi... UtaFuu... NejiTen... ChojiKarui... ItaKonan... y hasta ahora son las que tengo pensadas.**

 **Gracias por leer tal aclaración y los dejo seguir con lo que vinieron a buscar: el fic! No pregunten de donde saqué el nombre, fue lo primero que se ocurrió así que quizás esté sujeto a cambios.**...

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishimoto -Kishi para los amigos- y este fic es mio.

=0=

 _ **Bestia con Cola: La Claridad que trae el Agua, el Dragón y la Luz.**_

.

.

.

 **"Mal Comienzo"**

...

La subida, la horrenda subida que nos aquejó por cuatro horas. Vale aclarar que no flaquee en ningún momento. Esta subida es dura, pero yo lo soy mas.

Atrás mio vi a los dos de Kirigakure, los dos de Iwagakure, al chico ANBU, la del sonido, la de Suna y delante a la de Kumo.

Por que va tan rápido? Incluso si ya llegamos a la puerta tan grande que no veo el alto total, o se abren para revelar a un anciano sobre un tapete orando bien lejos de la entrada, ella sigue veloz.

Adelante suyo divisé a un hombre alto y moreno con lentes de sol, pero cerca del templo -o enormes ruinas- y él se esfumó entre la niebla. Me dejó desconcertada, bah, nos dejó desconcertadas. Ella y su rostro descolocado dijeron todo.

\- Den un paso adelante.

Obedecimos.

\- Tomen una gota de rocío.

Y eso como se hace? En vano intentamos hacerlo, pero como rayos se toma una gota de rocío?! Cuando al fin nuestros dedos índices acataron y sostuvieron la mendiga gota de rocío, el anciano volvió a hablar.

\- Ahora esperen...

Así fue, esperamos, una, dos, tres horas y las gotas de rocío se evaporaron, bajo donde estaban ellas, un número se distinguía.

\- Si ya tienen su número, pueden ir a sus habitaciones, Kakashi los guiará.

En efecto, un plateado con medio rostro enfundado fue por la puerta al lado del anciano y un largo pasillo de piedra, con la izquierda dejando ver al bosque, las cascadas y un paisaje sin igual, al doblar, la primera habitación.

\- Quien tiene el número uno?- levanté la mano.

\- Bien, esta es tu habitación.

\- Gracias- dejando atrás a los otros, mi cuarto era simple, un catre a mi derecha, un balcón en frente y nada mas. Por suerte traje valija.

No mucho, un par de cosas casuales, higiene personal y cuidado, ropa cómoda para dormir o visitar lugares, y la de entrenamiento, indispensable para mi misión.

Mi misión: aprender todo lo posible de mi jinchuriki.

Por que? Quiero que todo mejore, la relación entre ellos y nosotros. He leído que hace milenios, antes de que los jinchurikis aceptaran compartir su sabiduría con nosotros, eran despreciados y recluidos, muchos tratados como armas y odiados.

Me imagino el dolor, el rencor, la tristeza de no ser considerado persona, ver a tus compatriotas escupirte en la cara sin piedad, pero basta, ya no sucede, las cosas van mejorando, y quiero colaborar para que, con el tiempo, ellos no nos teman.

Nos temen por razones completamente entendibles, y si mi jinchuriki me odia? Vamos Sakura, no hay que pensar en lo que quizás no suceda, como dice Shizune: piensa en positivo y todo estará mejor.

Ya de noche, no muy lejos de mi hora de llegada, oigo un golpe en la puerta.

\- Si?- en la misma, veo al gordito de Iwagakure.

\- Discúlpame, pero sabes donde está la cocina?

\- No, por que? También tienes hambre?

\- También?- y si, cuatro horas en el templo, no como desde el mediodía y es de noche.

\- Si, no como hace diez horas, quieres ir a buscarla?

Con energía, él asintió.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Choji.

\- Sakura, un gusto Choji.

Ambos, con el hambre colándose dentro, recorrimos cada maldito centímetro del templo, sólo hallando a los demás aprendices, en la misma misión.

\- No queda mucho por recorrer, Choji, ves algo?

\- Por allá! Otra puerta!- una enorme puerta de piedra, que entre cuatro empujamos, reveló la cocina, grande, espaciosa y con la despensa llena.

\- Aleluya!

\- La cocina!

\- A comer!- apenas tocar una fruta, varias sombras, seres, lo que sean realmente, tosieron molestos.

\- Disculpen, con que permiso están aquí?- entes desconocidos y enojados atrapándonos en plena cacería.

\- Es que no cenamos, hace diez horas no comemos y teníamos hambre- me temblaba el pulso igual que a los otros, pero con un aire de modestia y valentía, hablé.

\- Y eso es suficiente excusa digo yo?

\- Vamos, no seas cruel! Los pobres no comen hace horas! Acaso quieres que mueran?!

\- Si deben morir, morirán.

\- Eres un amargo.

\- Por que crees que tu vida es mas preciada que la de ellos?

\- No te callas?! Ellos vinieron sin permiso! Y deben ser castigados...- tragué.

\- Basta, ellos pueden irse a sus cuartos y los veremos mañana.

\- Nada de mañana! Sufrirán por desobedecer...

\- Desobedecer que? Jamás les pusimos reglas, o acaso Kakashi les dijo algo?- una sombra con nueve, lo que sean, detrás, me miró con ojos azules refulgentes.

\- No, Kakashi sólo nos llevó a nuestros cuartos...

\- Ves? Eres un exagerado.

\- Siempre yo, siempre yo, ya les dije que este lugar tiene reglas, y las deben obedecer.

\- Cuales, a ver?

\- Ya sabes... no salir tarde! No se puede salir después de la diez! Por ejemplo!

\- Cállate! La acabas de inventar, ayer saliste dos veces a la madrugada, o crees que no te oigo?

\- Mentira!- y de la nada, se pusieron patéticamente escandalosos.

En silencio nos escabullimos tomando un par de frutas, camino a los cuartos, Choji rió.

\- Que te pasa?

\- Son muy cómicos, serán seres raros y molestos que viven aquí?

\- No lo sé, pero si, son graciosos, vi que tenían cosas atrás.

\- Colas.

\- Colas?

\- Sip, colas, los fui contando, el que nos retaba tenía tres atrás.

\- El de ojos azules tenía nueve.

\- Exacto, buenas noches Sakura.

\- Buenas noches- balbucee, pensando que, si tenían colas, eran los jinchurikis? Tan poco profesionales son? Bueno, el de nueve y el de tres, los demás me parecieron respetables.

Que clase de jinchurikis pelean así? Tanto tiempo viviendo juntos deben de conocerse y tener confianza.

Podré ser igual con los otros aprendices? Choji es agradable.

Y los demás? Apenas le presté atención.

Que digo, tengo que atender a el jinchuriki que me toque, mientras no sea el de tres o nueve, todo bien.

Mi número es el UNO, es un indicio?

Indicio de que? Del número de colas puede ser, según el libro así se identifican y clasifican los jinchurikis, por el número de colas que tenga su bijuu o bestia.

No recuerdo a quien mencionaba como el último jinchuriki, pero si que el de Una Cola es el Shukaku, hecho de arena.

Repasar cada dato del libro agota mi mente a límites insospechados, un día poco productivo, extraño y que da dolor de cabeza.

Dejé todo de lado para acostarme en paz, sólo una duda sigue persistente: que jinchuriki me va a tocar?

Si mi número es acorde al número de colas, me toca el uno.

Soy la primera! A pesar de que corre el rumor de que cuanto menos colas tiene la bestia, mas débil es en relación a las otras.

Pero soy quien no se deja reducir por rumores, es un jinchuriki, mi jinchuriki, es fuerte y sabio, o sabia.

Falta poco para conocerle.

Poco.

Un par de horas.

Hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Las campanas rompe sueños empiezan a tocar al amanecer, mejor me voy acostumbrando.

Un nada despreciable desayuno nos esperaba en la cocina, ahí, me senté junto a Choji y una chica de cabello azul muy bonito.

\- Buen día aprendices, quiero que cada uno me diga su nombre y vamos terminando para ir con el jinchuriki que les toque- Kakashi y una chica de piel morena y cabello plateado tenían listas en las manos, tampoco que seamos tantos.

Apenas terminamos de desayunar, Kakashi nos formó en filas antes de salir al pasillo.

\- Uno, Sakura Haruno... ve por el pasillo, derecho, hasta ver unas escaleras exteriores, estas te llevaran a unas rocas bajo las cascadas menores, allí estará tu jinchuriki.

\- Gracias.

No me pude quedar para ver con quien iba Choji, la de pelo azul o la rubia que hablaba tan familiar con la morena.

Efectivamente, unas escaleras exteriores iban al costado del lugar, templo, lo que sea, y pronto se trasformó en un pasillo de roca oscuro hasta la plataforma tras la cascada menor y una cola de mapache meditando de espaldas a mi.

\- Disculpe, tengo el número uno, es aquí, cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Bien! Me presento, soy Haruno-!

\- Sakura...- completó sin darme tiempo de seguir.

\- Exacto...- su rasposa voz y el hecho de que no me miraba, era incómodo- Por lo que veo es el de Una Cola, Shukaku, no es así?

Con tal de presumir mi conocimiento.

\- No me llamo así...

\- No, no, digo que la bestia es Shukaku, y usted se llama... como se llama?

\- Creí que sabías todo...

\- A ver, no recuerdo su nombre, aparecía en mi libro pero lo tomé como dato irrelevante.

\- Entonces, para ti los nombres son datos irrelevantes.

\- Oye! No quise decir eso!

\- Si son tan irrelevantes, lo haré a tu modo, serás aprendiz y me esforzaré por olvidar tu nombre.

\- Espera! Yo jamás dije eso!

\- Eso diste a entender.

Mierda, se pasa de listo. Cree que por ser el maestro va a humillarme y retrucar todo lo que diga? No señor, no a Sakura Haruno.

\- Bien- si así quieres jugar- y usted será bestia.

Una fibra sensible, algo, toqué para que él se diera vuelta con la furia en sus ojos y un rostro imperturbable.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así y no la vas a contar, aprendiz.

\- Vuelva a llamarme así y usted perderá las extremidades, bestia.

A Sakura Haruno nadie le gana.

Menos un jinchuriki.

Menos una bestia.

Menos él.

.

.

.

Bien! Con esto ya escrito y el comienzo lento pero problemático de Sakura, seguimos.

Agradezco de corazón a quienes le dieron fav y follow en tan poco tiempo, los amo! Y para quienes dejaron review, se los voy a contestar:

kiiroiminami: gracias por leer y que te haya encantado! Con respecto a los guiones, sé que son para aclaración y eso, pero simplemente me sientan mas cómodos usar los cortos, perdón, aunque enserio valoro que te tomes las molestias de recomendármelo, gracias por el ánimo y te escribo en el siguiente capítulo! Besos!

Tsuki-chan06: viniste por el GaaSaku, no? Jajaja sé que si, el GaaSaku es amor, el GaaSaku es vida. Te gusta el NaruIno? Gracias por leer y comentar, corazón! Te quiero tanto por Dios, si hago un GaaSaku como este confío que estarás leyendo, aquí tu segundo capítulo! Besos!

Alessannd Leto: te comprendo jajaja yo leo muchas cosas a la madrugada, en especial fics, como un Druna (Harry Potter) que me llevó toda la jodida noche leer, igual que un GaaSaku bien lemmonoso que me hacía caer la baba, toda la noche sin dormir por leerlos, no me arrepiento! Un desarrollo que se me ocurrió en la ducha :v y te tomo la palabra, también te leí por la mañana, apenas me levanté jajaja tipo 12 pm :v te mando muchos besos y te escribo la próxima!

Zaphyr Bell: ojalá siga siendo tu favorita de mis historias, me llenas de alegría! Ahora tendrás un NaruIno leído y espero que te guste! Muy interesante jajajaja espero tu review mi cielo, besos!

Que hermosos reviews! Soy una persona realmente afortunada por escribir y que tan buenos lectores me dejen sus opiniones, también sus fav y follow.

El siguiente capítulo es: **"Entrenamiento y Mapaches"** ese Gaara si que me emociona llegar a la parte que me inspiró este fic, será deliciosa...

Lamento no poner SasuHina, pero si quieren SasuHina, publiqué un fic hace poquito: _**"Cadena al Cielo"**_ y si quieren GaaSaku, al fin publiqué el fic que venía prometiendo: _**"El Día que me Quieras"**_ ya disponibles en su sitio favorito ;D jajajajaja amo decir eso.

Levante la mano quien es fan del NejiHina, si están interesados, pronto publicaré uno con ellos como pareja principal _**"Pez Ángel"**_

Bueno! Les escribo en el próximo capítulo y buenos días! -acá es de día-


	3. Entrenamiento y Mapaches

Haro! Antes que nada, estoy escribiendo desde el celular, así que seré breve en la mayoría de las cosas, disculpen si el cap es corto. Perdón de antemano si ven algún error ortográfico o de coherencia.

Bueno, cualquier cosa que piense en el transcurso de la historia, lo pondré abajo.

=0=

Naruto es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Bestia con Cola: La Claridad que trae el Agua, el Dragón y la Luz.**_

.

.

.

No son bestias, no son humanos, que son entonces?

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Entrenamiento y Mapaches"**_

 _ **...**_

\- Dame diez abdominales.

A ver, en si no me molesta hacer ejercicio, ya que Shizune me mataba en taijutsu, pero esto? Es sadismo.

Igual me callo, si mando quejas, este jinchuriki va a enojarse mas.

Tan mal fue mi primera impresión?

Supongo que si, caminamos veinte kilómetros, desde la Aldea de los Músicos hasta las Cascadas y viceversa.

Se quiere vengar, es obvio.

Que rencoroso, por que no se comporta como alguien de su edad?

Hablando de edad, cuantos años tiene? No creo que sea preciso preguntar ahora, aun lo noto enojado, ofendido, o lo que sea.

\- De nuevo.

A este paso, mas que tener sabiduría, voy a tener músculos.

\- Quiero un descanso!

\- Y yo que te calles, aprendiz.

\- Púdrete!

Le di sus malditas flexiones, abdominales y cada pelotudez que se le ocurrió.

Es un imbécil.

Atardecía y mi primer día fue una porquería con P.

Subimos, bajamos -es una forma de decir el plural, él no movió un jodido dedo- y no sé que mas ya.

\- Puedes irte.

Aleluya.

Ni saludé, después de como se comportó? No merece mi respeto.

Y fui por los pasillos en busca de Chouji.

Pero estaban desiertos.

Aun no terminan? Que raro. Los demás fueron mas exigentes que el mio?

Mio.

Ja.

Él me quitó el positivismo completamente irracional que tenía. Ahora sólo quiero dormir y amanecer en casa.

\- Hola... Quien eres? La primera, cierto?

Una rubia, bah, la rubia que hablaba con la morocha al lado de Kakashi, venía hacia mi.

\- Si, me llamo Sakura, y tú?

\- Ino, hola Sakura.

\- Hola.

0o0o0o0

Pero mirenla! Esa frente es impresionante! Aun no puedo creer que alguien así fue primera y yo segunda.

Nadie me relega, soy la princesa Yamanaka!

Y bueno, parece que la hicieron sudar mucho. Que suerte que Yugito no es tan... agotadora.

\- Quien es tu jinchuriki?

\- Yugito Nii, la Niibi, o Matatabi. El tuyo?

\- Emmm Shukaku, o Ichibi.

\- Y su nombre? El jinchuriki tiene un nombre, no?

\- Claro que lo tiene!- pero parece que la prodigio no se lo sabe.

\- Bien, si no lo sabes no te molesto mas.

Que tonta. Y alguien así es la primera? Me decepciona. Pero mejor, haré que su jinchuriki me desee como su alumna.

Nadie me pasa por encima.

\- Menos una frentesota...

.

.

.

En la cocina, a donde fui a buscar agua, unas nueve colas doradas devoraban ramen.

\- Ah! Hola! Eres una aprendiz?

\- Si...- esos ojos son tan... Brillantes...

\- Soy Naruto, y él mi alumno Sai.

No noté que detrás suyo había un chico de pelo y ojos negros, sin expresión alguna.

\- Hola, soy Ino- y lancé mi mirada mas coqueta.

\- Un gusto Ino, quieres comer algo?

Es tonto o que? Este lugar está plagado de boludos!

\- No, gracias, sólo busco agua.

\- Quien te entrena?- con la boca llena de fideos, Naruto trataba de articular.

\- Yugito... Nii...

Que asco por amor a Kaguya.

\- Ah! Aprovecha, es una gran kunoichi, sabe combinar letalidad con belleza...- y hacia movimientos con las manos simulando golpes- Igual que tú! Ambas son muy lindas!

Me dijo... Linda?

No sé que ver en esos ojos azules, hay alegría, también emoción, no es tonto... O algo así...

\- Gracias... Los veo luego- aunque ignoraba a Sai.

Incluso caminando a mi cuarto, sentía a los ojos de Naruto ametrallándome.

No creo poder quitarme de la mente sus enormes orbes azul cielo.

Son... hipnóticos...

Basta Ino, concéntrate en la meta:

Ganarte al jinchuriki de Una Cola.

Aunque te llame mas la atención el nueve...

0o0o0o0

La cena pasó rápido, excepto Chouji y yo, nadie hablaba. No sé si los jinchuriki comen o que, no los vi ni cerca nuestro, pero a mi mentor? Mejor perderlo que encontrarlo.

\- Oye, Sakura, y de que aldea eres?- Ino, al frente mio, comía lento, incitando a los demás varones, que asco de chica.

\- Konoha, y tú, Ino?- era casi escupir su nombre, dos conversaciones y ya siento veneno en medio.

\- Kumogakure, en la Tierra del Relámpago. Lejos de aquí y lejos de Konoha, sabes? Somos conocidos por tener un poderoso jinchuriki- si, lo sé, el Hachibi.

\- Si, ya sé- no se lo tomó bien- El Hachibi. Es a quien seguías de cerca al venir aquí?

\- Si, Killer B, es el hermano de Raikage, y tú que, Sakura?

\- Soy la aprendiz de la Hokage, Tsunade Senju, mi ninjutsu médico y taijutsu es impecable...- por que siento que no le caigo bien? El resto de los aprendices nos observaban, y no sólo ellos, alguien mas estaba, pero no sé quien, Kakashi quizás?

\- Como sea, algún día verás mi gran ninjutsu secreto, Sa-ku-ra-chan...- levantándose, fue a la cocina, dejó su plato y ni una palabra mas. Un silencio tenso donde yo no dejaba de recorrer sus palabras, es raro tal nivel de agresividad, mas en quien acabo de conocer.

En mi catre, miré al techo confundida por la razón de seguir. Hay gente agresiva y grosera, no sólo Ino, también mi jinchuriki, podría irme de nuevo a casa y dejarle lugar a otro mas compatible con el de Una Cola, pero no... Tsunade confía en mi, soy su alumna estrella.

Voy a aguantar esta tortura que acaba de comenzar con valor y voluntad de acero, haré que Tsunade NO se arrepienta de haberme elegido.

No hay jinchuriki o Ino que logre hundir mi empeño, no les daré el gusto de verme derrotada.

Y si salgo de aquí con músculos de tantas flexiones, saldré con músculos, no me importa.

.

.

.

Bien temprano salí a desayunar, cada quien fue con su jinchuriki y el mio seguía inerte en su piedrita de porquería, se cree muy importante estando mas calmado que yo? Le demostraré que Sakura Haruno es de hierro.

\- Buen día- pero no respondió, que grosero.

Como sea, no me importa.

\- Dame una carrera, de aquí hasta la aldea, tiempo límite de una hora- está loco? Primero, me mandonéa sin decir un "hola" siquiera. Segundo, no me mira ni para mandonear. Y tercero, en una hora hasta esa jodida aldea de nada?! Está loco, la soledad lo enloqueció.

\- Bien, ahora voy.

Con tal de demostrarle que soy invencible, haré lo que me pide, no va a quebrarme tan sencillo.

\- Ahora- seco, fui rápido hasta el bosque, ni gana de recorrer el templo, darle vuelta a las cascadas y recién llegar al bosque, perdería tiempo, de un salto, tuve caída libre por la cascada, no sé que cara tendría él al verme ser así de... temeraria?

Corriendo a través de la zona boscosa, densa y llena de vida, hacia la Aldea de los Músico, del otro lado quizás él me esperaba, impaciente y sereno, listo para criticar lo que sea que se le venga a la cabeza.

Unos ruidos extraños para tal hora del día, ni siquiera llegado el mediodía, y no era un ninja, tampoco lobos, ciervos? Conejos? No sé, pero se acercaban rápido, y espero que no hambrientos, mientras no detengo mi paso, termino por desviarme a la zona mas oscura del bosque, la que él me dijo "Si vas, ten por seguro que no saldrás ilesa" Carajo!

Trato de volver, pero tales sonidos salvajes logran desviarme aun mas, tengo miedo que él note mi pequeño desliz, quiero impresionarlo, no irritarlo.

Y salen.

Son mapaches. Cientos de ellos, gruñendo, esperando al acecho y ahora, que lograron acorralarme, no hay salida.

Si fueran un ninja, varios ninja o humanos en si, sería sencillo vencerles, como combato tantos mapaches, moriré, pero moriré orgullosa.

Cierro bien fuerte mis ojos, llena de miedo y con tales alaridos de mapache llenándome los oídos, es la hora. Al único que no voy a extrañar, es al jinchuriki.

Madre.

No sé bien que pensar de él... mas que... gracias.

Lo hizo por deber o quiere realmente entrenarme? Debe tener una razón muy poderosa para usar su arena como escudo y llevarme lejos de los mapaches.

Mapaches de día? Ni la oscuridad de tal bosque podría modificar sus relojes biológicos.

La adrenalina dispersándose en mi cuerpo no me deja pensar claro, la hora pasó, fuimos de nuevo a la cascada y que lástima, la calidez que su pecho emana mientras me sostiene es... adictiva.

El latido suave de su corazón, sin detenerse o alterarse por mi cercanía, logra calmar el altero del momento anterior.

Huele bien, a madera y algo que no sé.

Cuando bajamos, sentí tristeza, era lindo estar cerca suyo, pero apenas logramos convivir.

Concéntrate Sakura.

\- Ahora vuelvo- recuperando el aliento, me preparé para volver a saltar.

\- A donde vas?- eso en su voz es... preocupación?

\- A la aldea, tomame el tiempo.

Y salté.

\- Sakura!

Acaso dijo... mi nombre?

.

.

.

Bien! Estoy escribiendo desde la pc de escritorio en mi living, es horrendo escribir así, las teclas son muy duras! No bajan!

Pero por ustedes, lo que sea, responderé reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: leíste bien, Utakata estará, pero no sólo como maestro, si no que como pareja de Fuu, eso si, muuuucho mas adelante. Mi comienzo es ir uniendo las parejas, que haya algún tipo de lazo. Jajajaja ese Gaara es jodidamente tierno! KibaHina? No sé, no es que no me gusten, simplemente no me llama la atención la pareja, jajaja KibaHina, suena raro si lo dices en voz alta, y shippeo a Kiba con Tamaki. Gracias por esperar corazón! Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, besotes!

Tsuki-chan06: mi fiel lectora junto con Zaphyr Bell... espero que te guste el cap, un poco de NaruIno, un poco de GaaSaku y... GaaSaku 4ever! A mi me encanta Chouji, es muy buena persona, se merece una amiga como Sakura. Awwww me sonrojas, sos una dulce, claro que te llega mi cariño, por que a mi me llega el suyo! De nada, si sos fan de mis OTP, tendrás un oasis en mis historias. Que buena analogía jajaja. Tú también, espero tu review y te mando muchos besos mi cielo.

Uzumaki. Teo: muy malo, jajaja pobre Gaara, todos le temen, pero si es un mapachito lleno de amor! Y Sakura sacará ese amor jejejej. Lo realmente importante, claro que el NaruIno es importante! Gracias por estar pendiente, el tema es que, claro, el NaruIno es de las parejas principales, pero como Ino no es la aprendiz de Naruto, me llevará tiempo unirlos, y que al menos hasta el capítulo cinco presentaré a los personajes, sus personalidades, vidas, relaciones con los demás y como se relacionan con sus compañeros, en el caso de Naruto es con los jinchuriki y Sai, en el caso de Ino será con Nii y los aprendices. Si, habrá mucho NaruIno, pero llevará tiempo, espero que la paciencia sea una de tus virtudes! Besos y espero tu review!

Que lindos que son, fans del GaaSaku y NaruIno -amo a esas dos parejas, junto con el SasuHina son mi pilar en el fandom de Naruto- y con esto me retiro: gracias a los que dan fav y follow, es por ustedes, mis lectores!

Si quieren mas GaaSaku, NaruIno y SasuHina, lean _**"El Día que me Quieras"**_ es una cosa bien tierna!

Besos y los escribo en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
